The Story of Chip the Arthakan
by ChiptheArthakan
Summary: This is the story of Chip the Arthakan and how he arrives on Sonic's planet.
1. Early Childhood

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story, idea, and character.

Chip's Origin Story

By Chip the Arthakan

I am Chip. No, I am not a type of food. I was born in the planet Omnitron. On Omnitron, plants, animals, and technology live together as equals. We live in peace and never fight. It's the 4th planet from the sun in the Symbius Galaxy.

I live at my house on Siteon Street. I am the Arthakan. You see, Arthakans are special breeds of the inhabitants of my planet. When two species of any kind mate, they produce a random species, so we are very diverse. However, sometimes a parent has animal, plant, or technology genes (ex. Animal and plant=Planima). When they mate with other species, the children become mixbreeds.

However, Mixbreeds cannot mate with other mixbreeds because they naturally cancel out each other's genes, causing them to not have kids. However, I was born from two mixbreeds. You probably wonder how I was born, well, so is everyone else. My father, Herbert, the Planima, couldn't understand how this was possible when my mom was pregnant, so he called a doctor. She said, "Even though she isn't supposed to be this way, it will die when it is born." My mother, Coilene, the Animech(technology and animal), said that she knew I would live and I was destined for great things.

When I was born, I was already special. I could talk, walk, think, and I had powers. Since I didn't die, I was brought before all of the inhabitants of the planet for my naming tradition. They were all confused by my birth, but they were grateful for the miracle. I was named Chip after I started crawling away and started chipping away at stone and created a sculpture of our great being (god) Arthuria. They were going to call me Arthuria but that was a girl's name (I definitely wasn't a girl.)

They wondered what species I was; I was part animal, plant, technology, and something else. They saw I was both similar to them, yet different to them, so they used the names Arth aka to describe my species (Arth: All and Aka: Nothing). I could do some animal (walk, climb, emotional, swim, etc.), plant (grow, become invulnerable, dig, regenerate, etc.), and tech(scan, transform, adapt, fly, etc.). I also had powers (telepathic, use elements, super speed, super sight, etc.), but the Teauracles(animechs trained to predict futures) told me I have unlimited hidden powers inside that will help me in the future. Since, I was the Arthakan, I was told by everyone, that I should explore the outer limits of our galaxy to discover my hidden powers and maybe find a way to heal our planet. You see, since we won't eat each other, we use energy for most things (Energy pills, energy liquids, energlue, etc.).

Which in turn, drains our planet's energon core. When it's gone, everyone will cease to exist and our planet will explode into 7 fragments forever floating in Space.

To be continued...


	2. Arrival

Chip's Origin Story Part 2 By ChiptheArthakan

How long has it been? Oh right, 51,264 hours since I left my home planet. I don't know what to do... I've checked every planet for what I need. None of the planets have it and these dreams scare me. What do they mean?

Hmm? What's that over there? The map doesn't seem to have this planet charted... It's quite blue and green. This must be the place where the supplies are! Ten minutes later...  
Ouch... I really have to work on my landing skills. Now where is it? (Scanners indicate approaching lifeforms) I better hide from whatever is coming here. This tree and my invisibility camouflage should hide me. "Did you see that shooting star? I think it landed here!"

"Cream, shooting stars do not exist." "Yes, they do! Look at that crater!" I could hear the second, taller creature was suprised. "That can't be true... wait, why is the crater shaped like a animal/Omega/a tree? Also, why is this crater so big." The creature is moving into my line of sight no... "Huh?"

I almost slipped and fell. Her beauty almost made me forget that I was hiding. What is her name? "Something's here, Cream and I don't think it's a shooting star. We better leave and ask Tails about this." "Ok, Mrs. Blaze," Blaze.

So that must be who she is... "Let's go see Tails!" They are gone now. I better continue my mission. I should check that city[Scanner: That is a city. The name of it is Station Square.] I see. Well, I guess I will check that place out.

10 minutes later... What is that green jewel over there? Is that an Energon crystal? I better get a closer look... (Warning. Incoming creature.) Huh? I see that blue creature... its pretty fast. "Ahh!" "What is that thing?!"

I better find a disguise, so I access my auto-camouflage. [Auto-Camoflage activated] Scanner, what is the best disguise for this situation? {The blue hedgehog is the best disguise.} You're probably right. Ok, the hedgehog is grabbing the crystal. Now's the time to scan him. {Scaning...scaning...scan complete. You can now use the disguise.} I better hide in that tree, so I can use the disguise. Hmm... Not bad. I'll wear this until I leave the planet. I look just like him, except my fur is reddish brown and my skin is white.

After all, the disguise just creates an outline and only creates the material objects automatically. Where is the crystal, scanner? {The crystal is not the correct object.} I guess that wasn't it... I may be able to fool that Tails character into telling me what I need to know. 3 minutes later... This is where he is located. Now I just need to enter throu- "Now Cream, did you collect the dna sample, this time?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Blaze. I have it right he- Hi, Mr. Sonic!" Sonic? That must have been the hedgehog I ran into... "S-sonic? I didn't know you would be coming back... I would've fixed up. I look like a mess..." I better compliment her so she doesn't suspect anything.

'I think you look beautiful.' Uh oh... was I wrong? Does she not like him? Nine seconds pass... "I'm sorry... t-thank you Sonic." I guess I was ri- "Mrs. Blaze, I think you are burning/choking Mr. Sonic instead of hugging him!" "Oh sorry, Sonic!"

What is that reddish glow on her cheeks? I don't understand this body function. "We mustn't keep Tails waiting, Cream. Sonic would you like to join us?" "We could use your help about finding out about what we found." I better join them, I could ask Tails where I could find the crystal.  
'Yes. Let's go in.' I made a fatal error by going inside. I don't know how to escape my icy prison. Had they trapped me?

To be continued... 


End file.
